Winlist
As of Updated: Thursday, September 20 KOLA *Friday At Work Freebie: ?' *Hi-Lo Stack of Cash: '? *09/13 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KOLATSO *09/14 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FACEBOOK *09/14 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FACEBOOK *09/17 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: STAYCATION ---- *Win a Phicomm Smart Body Scale! 09/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 09/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart! Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader! Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: KEGGER *09/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KEGGER #60 ---- *'Win a Phicomm Smart Body Scale! ' Ends: 09/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 09/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 9/25/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 9/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart!' Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Big Bear Lake Oktoberfest Burgermeister Ends: 09/28/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader!' Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *System Of A Down With Incubus at Glen Helen Amphitheater Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *win a pair of 3 day General Admission passes to the Desert Daze Music Festival. Happening October 12th-14th at Moreno Beach at Lake Perris Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer! Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Lagunitas Beer Circus Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *Queen Mary Dark Harbor 4 Pack Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *pair of tickets to experience the horrifying 17th Door: Crybaby Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *A Copy of Ann Wilson Immortal CD Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Trans Siberian Orchestra Citizens Business Bank Arena December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 *6 a.m.: ?' *9 a.m.: '? * Noon : ?' *3 p.m.: '? ---- *'Win a Phicomm Smart Body Scale!' Ends: 09/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 9/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart!' Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader! Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' Go Country trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: ?''' ---- *Carrie Underwood "Cry Pretty" digital download' Ends: 09/20/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Phicomm Smart Body Scale!' ENDS: 09/21/2018 | 12:00 AM *'Jake Owen tickets September 28th at the Greek Theater''' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'California RV Show' Family 4-Pack of tickets to The 66th Annual California RV Show, October 5th through October 14th! Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Aaron Lewis tickets to see Aaron Lewis at the House of Blues Anaheim on December 6th' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Canine Country Fest on Sunday, September 30th in Silverlakes Park, Norco' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Country Harvest Festival with Billy Currington, The Wild Feathers, Austin Burke, and more on Sunday, October 14th at Oak Canyon Ranch' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Driftwood Festival Country Music, Craft Beer, and BBQ Festival at Doheny State Beach, November 10th and 11th. Featuring Chase Rice, Big & Rich, Michael Ray, Kristian Bush of Sugarland, Carly Pearc' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Off-Road Expo at Fairplex in Pomona happening September 28th and 29th' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Stater Bros. Culinary Experience on Saturday, September 29th from 10am to 12pm at their newest store at 15150 Kensington Park Drive in Tustin' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Russell Dickerson Hawaii Trip' Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' ENDS: 09/24/2018 | 7:00 AM *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 9/25/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! ENDS: 09/26/2018 | 7:00 AM *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart! ENDS: 09/28/2018 | 08:01 AM *'Living Spaces $1000 promotional card' Ends: 09/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Chase Rice at Morongo Casino October 16th' Ends: 09/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! ENDS: 10/01/2018 | 12:00 AM *Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ENDS: 10/03/2018 | 12:00 PM *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader!' ENDS: 10/05/2018 | 12:00 PM *'Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer!' Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System!' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4!' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader!' Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card!' Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster The 15:17 to Paris Which 2018 film was directed by Clint Eastwood? Bookworm '---' n/a Classic Rock Led Zeppelin What band had $180,000 stolen from NY's Drake Hotel safe while on tour in 1973? Get Your Game On 2''' How many human squad members do you have in "Mass Effect: Andromeda"? Healthy Knowledge '''Muscle Pain What does the term myalgia refer to? Sports Trivia Soohorang What is the name of the mascot for the 2018 Winter Olympics? Superhero Trivia Saitama "One-Punch Man" is the story of what character? TV Trivia Wayne Brady Which game show host got this sweet deal -- a 2018 Daytime Emmy win for Outstanding Game Show Host? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 *10:20 ?' *12:20 '? *14:02 ? Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)